


25 Days of Merthur... one year later

by CallMeHopeless



Series: Merthur Advent Drabbles [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 25 days of Merthur, Advent Calendar, Christmas, Cuties, Drabbles, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeHopeless/pseuds/CallMeHopeless
Summary: Basically a sequel to 25 Days of Merthur :) 25 short Drabbles up until Christmas Day, updated every day :)





	1. December 1

Merlin slammed the door to his apartment shut and groaned loudly while kicking off his boots. How did Gwen manage to get him to work in December every single year again?

He didn't even bother turning the lights on in his living room before collapsing onto his beaten up (but very comfortable) sofa.

“Merlin?” came a voice from the kitchen but all Merlin could manage was a groan. He felt too tired and too exhausted to even open his eyes. He had no idea how long he was just lying there like that but the heavenly smell of hot chocolate made him even sit up.

He looked at Arthur and smiled brilliantly as he took the steaming hot mug from him.

Neither of them spoke a word and Merlin just sipped his hot beverage until he felt less light-headed.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. “I didn't even know you were here?”

He looked up at his boyfriend and took him in. It was incredible how much could change in a single year, Merlin thought. When he had met Arthur for the first time, he was all contact lenses and expensive suits and immaculate hair and now... he was wearing his thick-rimmed glasses and a hoodie with more than one hole in it. The most important change however was that Arthur looked genuinely at ease. Arthur shrugged in response to the question and indicated Merlin's cat, who was currently curled up on her cushion right next to the small fireplace.

“I thought Fluffy might like some company with all the extra hours you're putting in at Gwen's.”

Merlin arched one eyebrow.

“I think Fluffy is the last person in need for company ever,” he just replied and laughed out loud. His cat was the grumpiest ball of fur he had ever encountered. Which just made him love her more if he was completely honest. Arthur rolled his eyes fondly before leaning down to kiss Merlin softly.

“Drink your hot chocolate and go to sleep,” he whispered and was about to walk away before Merlin grabbed his wrist with his free hand.

“Stay with me?” his tone was pleading but he didn't even care.

Arthur smiled and nodded.

“I have to finish at least this chapter, though,” he remarked and went to get his laptop. Merlin made space for him on the sofa and hummed quietly in contentment when Arthur sat down next to him.

“How is it going?” he asked.

Arthur huffed.

“I don't know, it's... process I guess?”

Merlin watched Arthur talk about his new book. He loved when Arthur talked about his books. The passion with which he wrote and cared for the characters he created always mesmerised Merlin.

In the end, he just nodded and told Arthur that the book would be amazing and he meant it, too. He drank the last of his hot chocolate and placed the mug on the small coffee table in front of them before lying down comfortably in Arthur's lap. Another hum of contentment escaped him and he remembered the past year that he had spend with Arthur.

And suddenly, he was more than thankful for his job once more.

 


	2. December 2

When Merlin caught Arthur staring out of his window into the distance, Merlin knew that it was coming.

“Winter is...” Arthur started before Merlin quickly said: “...almost upon us,” in a mocking voice.

Arthur turned around and gave his manservant an annoyed look.

“I'm going out later. I will have to supply the outer villages with blankets and hot water.”

Merlin nodded dutifully.

“I will prepare everything so we can leave whenever you wish it, Sire.”

Nothing much had changed between them since the year before. Nothing but the tiny little fact that Merlin now sometimes held Arthur's hand. It was comfortable. It was excruciating. Merlin wanted so much more. At first, he thought that he would be happy forever as long as he could hold Arthur's hand. But now all he could think about was what it would be like to kiss Arthur. To wake up next to him. Not having to wait until Arthur reached for his hand but could just initiate contact himself. He didn't dare. He was just the manservant after all. All this time he had been hoping, wishing. But nothing ever happened. So here he was, having given up all hope.

“That won't be necessary,” Arthur said without looking at Merlin, “because you won't be joining me.”

Merlin looked at the king affronted.

“What? Why? Sire, I...” Merlin trailed off when Arthur just sighed and put his head in his hands. On second thought, Arthur looked absolutely exhausted. Merlin had been noticing the bags under his eyes for weeks but he didn't know what troubled him.

“Merlin, just stay here please? It's cold and I don't want you outside in this weather because what if you get sick?”

Merlin shrugged.

“I'll recover.”

“What if you die from the cold?”

I would die with you there.

I would die happy.

I would die feeling safe.

He didn't say any of that, instead, he just stared Arthur down.

“Are you alright?” he finally asked.

Arthur gave him a tired smile.

“Yes, just... tired.”

Merlin stepped closer. He didn't know if he should dare.

“Do you... I mean should I... Do you want me to hold your hand?” Merlin offered and extended his hand for Arthur to hold if he wanted to do so. Arthur looked at Merlin's hand for a minute and pushed himself off the wall.

“I don't think holding your hand will be enough this time,” he murmured and before Merlin could protest and tell him that his hand was well worth holding for a pick-me-up thank you very much, Arthur placed one hand gently on Merlin's cheek and kissed him.

Merlin was so surprised that he let out a little squeak and Arthur jumped back.

“I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Merlin I shouldn't have just...” Arthur blushed.

Merlin had never seen Arthur blush in his life.

Without over thinking it this time, he stepped forward and connected their lips once more, thinking: _He absolutely should have years ago._

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Arthur!”

Merlin rushed into their room, smile spread across his face. Arthur was currently working on one of the essays they would still have to finish before Christmas and looked up at his boyfriend. He couldn't but feel warmth sweep through his heart at the sight. Merlin was wrapped in the warmest coat he could find, two pairs of gloves, two hats and scarves.

“Come outside with me,” Merlin demanded giddily.

“What's outside?”

“There is a Christmas market on campus!”

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

“Is there food?”

Merlin nodded enthusiastically.

“Soooo much food and mulled wine and music and glitter!”

Arthur instantly discarded his laptop in favour of putting his own coat on before grabbing Merlin's hand and almost running out of their room. There was food on the horizon after all.

They walked over the Christmas market, hand in hand and Arthur tried eating as much food as he could while Merlin held his hot mug of mulled wine to his nose and cheek to warm them up.

“This wasn't here last year,” Merlin finally remarked when they came to a halt in front of a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the campus square. It must have taken hours to decorate it as beautifully and the the two boys stared in awe at the different lights. Merlin did at least. Arthur sneaked a quick look at his boyfriend once in a while. He squeezed Merlin's hand and when Merlin looked at him, smiled contently.

“I'm just really happy,” he admitted.

Merlin nodded.

“Me too,” he squeezed Arthur's hand.

They both still couldn't believe how lucky they were. Merlin was incredibly thankful for the slip Arthur had made a year before that had brought them there.

With that kiss in mind, he turned to Arthur.

“Arthur?”

“Mh?” he tried to sound disinterested and looked at the tree intently.

“Arthur, I'm cold.”

The tiniest of smiled appeared on Arthur's face.

“Is that so?”

Merlin nodded enthusiastically.

“Especially my lips.”

“Your lips?”

He nodded again.

“Freezing.”

Arthur finally turned to face Merlin and the small smile changed into a face-splitting grin.

“Well we can't have that, now can we?”

He slowly leaned over and kissed Merlin softly. The outside world vanished completely until all that was left was the tree and the music surrounding them. And for the first time in his life, Merlin could safely say that the cold didn't bother him at all.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Morgana said that Merlin and Arthur couldn't come to the office Christmas party together.

She had said that all of the employees could accuse her of favouritism.

Arthur said it would be fine.

He had said it would be fun.

 

Merlin was standing at the bar, drinking one of the festive cocktails and was watching Arthur.

Who laughed with strangers and touched strangers affectionately on the arm and who was... coming over?

As Arthur approached the bar, he winked at Merlin.

"Uhm," he said to the barman, "could I get the Snowman drink thingy please?"

The young man nodded and got to making Arthur's drink but not before smiling at him seductively. Merlin was happy to note that Arthur's attention however was elsewhere.

"So then," he said grinning, "you are Morgana's slave."

"Assistant," Merlin corrected, trying not to be too obvious about the fact that he would love to just take Arthur by the hand and leave this godforsaken office party.

Arthur nodded and laughed, his eyes crinkling.

"I'm Arthur."

"Merlin."

Merlin squinted his eyes. What the hell did he think he was doing?

"You know Merlin," Arthur said and paused while he took a large gulp of his drink almost downing it in one.

"I like your suit."

"Thank you, it was a gift."

"Anyone special?"

The situation was so bizarre, that Merlin had to giggle.

"No, it's this huge dollophead I keep hanging out with."

"Yeah? How is that?"

Merlin sighed.

"I don't know, he's got money I suppose."

"Ah, anything else?"

Merlin nodded.

"His bum is a very fine bum."

"So money and a good bum," Arthur nodded.

"Makes sense."

Merlin couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh out loud. Arthur soon joined in an the barman looked at them as if they were mad.

Arthur leaned close to Merlin and whispered:

"Wanna get out of here?"

Merlin nodded enthusiastically and jumped up from his seat.

"Yes, yes. Absolutely."

Arthur nodded happily and stood up as well.

They made it to the front entrance of the building, where they shared their first kiss of the night. They had to stop in various alleyways on their way home because pretending not to know each other had taken their toll on both of them. They couldn't get enough of each other after all.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Arthur, Arthur wake up," Merlin mumbled with closed eyes. When there was no answer, he started kicking the king sleeping right next to him.

"Wake up," he tried again. But he himself was so comfortable under the king's covers that he didn't have the strength to wake him properly.

"So much to do," he continued.

Arthur just grunted and rolled over so that he was facing Merlin, eyes still closed.

"Five more minutes," he slurred.

Merlin just shook his head. It was horrible. Since he had 'moved in' with Arthur, they were always late, both of them.

"No, Arthur, get up," he tried again and failed to be authoritative when Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and made him sigh comfortably.

"Even if I do this?" Arthur asked and started kissing Merlin's cheek. Merlin hummed and couldn't help but smile.

"You have a lot to do Arthur," he said even though leaning towards Arthur ever so slightly.

Arthur finally opened his eyes and sat up a bit, looking at Merlin and raveling in the sight. The winter sun was coming through the window and bounced off Merlin's face, highlighting his long eye-lashes against his fair cheek.

Arthur smiled.

"I'm actually okay with it."

Merlin forced one eye open to look at the king.

"Okay with what?"

"Having a lot to do," he yawned.

"Oh?"

Arthur nodded.

"Because I know that when I get back after I have finished everything, I get to do this," he lowered himself and kissed Merlin sweetly, "all night long."

Merlin's eyes were open now and landed softly on Arthur's face.

"You can do that always, though, I won't complain," he murmured and stretched himself like a cat.

Arthur laughed. One of his head thrown back laughs Merlin laughed so much.

"I can and I will but I enjoy it most when I did my duty and just get to be... with you. Completely."

Merlin nodded. He knew exactly what Arthur meant and he had to say that the nightly hours where it was just the two of them silently whispering to each other in the dark was his favourite thing, too.

"Chop, chop, then," Merlin sat up abruptly.

"The longer we keep lying here, the longer it will take us to get back to this haven of warmth," he announced and got up. Arthur followed suit, grumbling under his breath.

When they said goodbye for the day, they shared a long, sweet kiss before going their separate ways for the day. Both already thinking about going back to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

After the third ring, Arthur answered his phone slightly annoyed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to calm himself after the horrid day that he had had.

"Yeah hello?"

"Hi Arthur," came a voice from the other end which made Arthur sit straight up and simile.

"Whats up?"

Merlin giggled. Of course he had instantly seen right through Arthur when he had started trying to sound cool and composed around him.

"Gaius is wondering if you're coming to the office Christmas party."

"Would you like me to come to your office Christmas party?"

There was a silence Arthur didn't know what to do with before Merlin answered.

"I would love you to come to my office Christmas party", he said with a soft voice and then added:

"It's where it began."

Arthur smiled but said nothing. It was true. If it hadn't been for the office party, they would probably still dance around each other.

"Arthur?"

"Mh?"

"I have a confession to make. You know when I told everyone you were my boyfriend last year?"

Arthur laughed. How could he forget?

"I think I do remember something about that, yes."

Silence.

"I kinda did it on purpose."

Arthur didn't know what to reply to that.

"You did what on purpose?"

"Pick you. Once the lie was out. Because I wanted it to be you, Arthur. Since I first saw you I wanted it to be you."

The confession hit Arthur like a brick. They had been together for a year now and Merlin tells him this now?

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"When you called and asked me? I wanted it to be me, too."

"But in real?"

"Yes."

Merlin started to snicker.

"Oh gosh I feel so awkward telling you this but I just... I just... I love you, Arthur."

Arthur didn't think he could ever hear these words enough.

"I love you, too, Merlin."

Merlin cleared his throat loudly and then announced:

"Good-y then, see ya tonight."

Then he hung up.

Arthur placed his phone on the table and shook his head fondly. He wouldn't miss it for the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur still didn't understand Gwaine's humor. That's why he simply stared at his knight angrily from across the tavern, where said knight currently had an arm around Merlin's shoulder. Arthur grit his teeth when Gwaine leaned down to whisper something in Merlin's ear and he felt like he should be allowed to do something about it. He was the king for crying out loud! He should have some control over his people! Granted, it was mainly Gwaine who wasn't behaving as Arthur would like him to.   
He knew that he was jealous on some level. Mainly because he simply can't act like that with Merlin in public.  
He'd gotten better at communicating his feelings in private but simply standing so close to his boyfriend with so many people around just wasn't for Arthur.  
And then it hit him: Was he enough for Merlin?  
His gaze flicked to Merlin and he saw the boy laugh and obviously enjoy himself.  
Would he have to behave like Gwaine to keep Merlin?  
Was Merlin even completely his?  
He thought back to the last night the two of them had shared together and he felt a bit better.  
Yes, he was pretty sure that Merlin loved him back.  
But what if that wasn't enough? What if he wanted more?  
Suddenly Arthur sat up on his chair, eyes open wide.   
What if he'd loose Merlin to that slime ball with gorgeous hair?  
"Sir Gwaine!" he yelled before he knew exactly what was happening.   
Gwaine stopped in his tracks mid-laughter and looked at Arthur questioningly.  
Arthur stood up and strode over purposefully before pressing his index finger in Gwaine's chest.  
"You have no business looking so loved up with my boyfriend."  
The whole tavern was silent and Gwaine looked slightly shell shocked before a wide grin spread over his features.  
"Yeah? How about you look loved up with him then?"  
Arthur spluttered before grabbing Gwaine's arm to entangle him from Merlin just so he could replace Gwaine's arm with his own.  
"He's mine," he growled at which Gwaine just laughed and held up his hands in surrender.  
"I know he is, I know he is, princess," he winked and Merlin and turned around to talk to the rest of the knights.  
When Arthur looked at Merlin, he saw that Merlin looked flushed and there was a little smile on his face.  
He nudged Merlin with his hand.  
"Wanna go home?" he asked, voice low.  
Merlin grinned at him and nodded.  
"Thought you'd never ask".


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin sighed. He really didn't want to go to Gwen's annual Christmas party. She was his best friend and all but he really hated it. It was all couples and fake laughs and talks about pregnancies nowadays and Merlin shuddered simply thinking about it. He put on his comfy black jumper while grimacing at his own reflection in the mirror. Why oh why did he say yes. He grabbed his keys, sighed and opened the door, ready to endure an evening of discomfort. Instead, he was simply confused for the moment. Arthur was leaning against the wall opposite of Merlin's flat, take-out bag in hand.

Merlin glanced at his watch and then squinted his eyes at his boyfriend.

"We're due at Gwen's in 13 minutes," he said warily.

Arthur simply smiled and pushed himself off the wall (a motion which made Merlin still swoon). He shook his head.

"Nope, rang Lance, told him we needed some alone time after me having to work 24/7 for the past few weeks, which I did," he yawned as if to make his point and then grinned.

"He was super understanding and told me that alone time was really important for a relationship and stuff."

Merlin stared at Arthur, not daring to blink. Was he dreaming? If so, he really didn't want to wake up.

"What?" he asked again instead.

Arthur snorted and moved closer to Merlin to give him a soft kiss.

"Mistletoe," he said as a way of explanation and smiled cunningly.

Merlin simply rolled his eyes, he knew for a fact that there wasn't one. This was his apartment after all.

"You're so full of it."

"No, really," Arthur insisted and looked above Merlin.

When Merlin did the same, he had to admit that there was in fact a tiny twig of mistletoe above his door which made him snicker.

"You ridiculous, ridiculous man."

Arthur nodded solemnly.

"A ridiculous man who brought Thai food and got you out of birth-method talks."

Merlin pretended to think for a while before he lunged at Arthur.

"My hero," he whispered against the others lips before pressing their mouths together.

There had never been a better way to spend Gwen's Annual Christmas Party.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin hated feasts.   
Merlin hated when he had to stand behind Arthur and various guests just waiting to pour them more wine. As it turned out, he hated it even more when someone was constantly hovering behind him waiting to top up his glass.   
And he knew that such an evening was coming.  
Arthur's annual winter feast was about to take place and Merlin - as Arthur's partner, would have to be there.  
Usually, the kings and royals from the surrounding kingdoms would also come and oh god, Merlin would be in the center of attention and he really did hate that.  
Naturally he did what anyone in his position would do.  
He begged.  
"Arthur, can we not just... not do it this year? Please?"  
Arthur laughed as he tried getting out of his own chainmail. Which was adorable. Merlin was glad that he was finally allowed to think that (or say it out loud for that matter).  
"Merlin, this is an important event for the kingdom. Since this is your kingdom as well, I expect you to honour these traditions."  
Merlin rolled his eyes slightly annoyed.  
"I do honour them but it's just so... ugh, I don't know I get so nervous when I am treated any differently."  
"You are different," Arthur reminded him and then sighed.  
"Look, I know that you feel that way because this has been your role. I think that we are perfectly capable of pouring our own wine but as long as I want peace between the kingdoms, I must do as everyone else would or someone might feel offended."  
Merlin sank down on Arthur's bed, nodding. He knew that the king was right, of course he knew that. He still didn't like it.  
Arthur walked over to him and sat down next to Merlin, reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers.  
"And if it helps, when the whole thing is over, you and me are coming back here and have the whole following day to ourselves as I relieved myself from my duties."  
Merlin laughed.  
"You're the king, you can't relieve yourself from your duties."  
A shrug.  
"I can. I postponed all of the meetings to the next day and the only instance in which I were to put that crown on is if the kingdom is in severe danger. If that's not the case: I am all yours."  
A grin spread over Merlin's face.  
"All mine? I like the sound of that."  
"Do you think you can go through an evening of being fussed over in return?"  
He nodded.  
"I think I can manage."  
He smiled at Arthur sheepishly and looked at their joined hands. He leaned in to kiss Arthur softly.  
As long as Arthur was there, he could survive anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin was beyond excited. This was his first Christmas in their first proper own flat. No more dorm rooms and shared bathrooms. Just him and Arthur and...

"Arthur, what is that?"

Merlin suspected that it was Arthur who'd just opened the door with a bang. He was nowhere to be seen, instead, a large Christmas tree tried forcing its way into the living room.

"I bought us a tree!" grumbled the tree. Or more like the Arthur under the tree.

Merlin giggled.

"Was that the smallest one you found?"

He still jumped up from their sofa (their first very own sofa!) and made his way over to the door, thinking of how the tree would fit through easiest.

 

Only 15 minutes later, the two of them plopped back down on the sofa utterly exhausted.

"I thought, getting a tree home would be nice. Decorating it would be peaceful, instead I feel like I've run a marathon," Arthur mumbled and let his head fall back into the cushions.

Merlin snickered and rested his head against Arthur's shoulder.

"We will decorate it and it will be bloody peaceful," he promised, closing his eyes in contentment.

"But for now, let's just lie here and..."

"...and cuddle? make out?" Arthur ended hopefully.

As a reply, Merlin just put his arms around Arthur's waist and squeezed before he felt two strong arms holding him in turn.

"Mhh," Arthur murmured, "this is nice."

Merlin had to agree. Their first Christmas. It was going to be the best of all.


	11. Chapter 11

"Merlin, help out the stable boys, will you?" Uther Pendragon drawled while reading a scroll of parchment.

Arthur and Merlin had just been on their way out when he spoke up and Arthur caught the glimpse of terror that washed over Merlin's features.

It was cold outside - so cold that everyone including the stable boys had been relieved of their duties.

"I'd rather he didn't," Arthur spoke up. That made Uther discard his letter and look at his son.

"Pardon?"

Arthur had no idea what to say, only that Merlin out in the cold would simply not do.

"I have handed him a list of chores to do in my chambers this morning, father. I'd much appreciate it if you left him to it."

Uther's gaze flickered between Arthur and Merlin. He finally sighed.

"Well then. Merlin, you are relieved," he announced which made Merlin sigh in relief.

Arthur hurried from the throne room to get to his chambers as quickly as possible lest Uther would find something else for one or both of them to do.

Safely in his bedroom, Merlin closed the doors behind him and sighed again.

"Thank you Arthur. I don't think I would have survived that," he looked at the prince, eyes narrowing.

"Do you really have chores for me to do?"

Arthur strode over to where Merlin stood against the door and grinned mischievously.

"Oh yes, chore one: kiss me."

Merlin was more than happy to comply and grinned before smashing their mouths together. What started as a simple kiss quickly turned into a full on make-out session.They tried to be as quiet as possible so that none of the guards would notice anything. For good measure, Arthur sometimes shouted a chore to do for Merlin like scrub his floors or clean his shoes when in actuality, he simply enjoyed the other boy's warmth against him and their lips moving together so so perfectly.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur was freaking out.

Where had the past year gone? His gaze fell on his finger and he saw his new wedding ring resting there securely.

When Merlin had proposed the year before, Arthur had sworn himself that he would make the next year the best Christmas Morning Merlin had ever had. And then they had a wedding to plan and people to invite and now it was almost Christmas and Arthur had no idea what to give him.

He ran around London like a lunatic, trying to get some ideas but he just didn't have any. It wouldn't do to simply get Merlin tickets for a theatre or a new stereo (even if he was very keen on one). He needed something special, something perfect. He stopped short when he walked past  an art gallery. They displayed a homey-looking hut in a forest with an open fireplace.

He should take Merlin somewhere, he thought suddenly.

A nice little hut, open fireplace... His excitement was sparked and he raced home to do some research. He was very keen on making Merlin's Christmas a Christmas that he would never forget.

 

****

Arthur was close to crying. Christmas was horrible. Unforgettable but horrible.

He had presented Merlin with a trip to the country side. It had looked absolutely beautiful on the internet. Merlin was so happy, he couldn't stop smiling for days and Arthur had felt so confident. And now they were snowed in. In the middle of nowhere. They didn't have any reception, and no way to leave. They would be rescued after their week was up but that was of little importance to Arthur. Christmas morning was TOMORROW. He needed to get home NOW.

Merlin took it all much better than he did and was all smiley faced and sweet. Which agitated Arthur to no end. On Christmas eve, Merlin even made dinner for them even though there was almost nothing in the house. Which means Christmas dinner was Toast and butter. Lovely.

"Arthur, cheer up, this is fun."

Arthur groaned and closed his eyes before lying down on the floor. At least the fireplace was working.

"This is horrible."

Merlin sat down in front of him and started munching on a toast while putting another log into the fire.

"I'm having fun. Stop being cranky."

"You don't deserve this, Merlin. You deserve a proper husband who makes you pancakes and who takes you to incredible places."

Merlin shrugged.

"I have a husband who makes me be late in the mornings and took me to see Hamilton. I'm okay."

Arthur sat up abruptly.

"When do I make you late in the mornings?"

Merlin shrugs again.

"Work starts at 7."

Arthur's eyes widened.

"We have breakfast at 7," he almost shouts.

Merlin simply nods.

"Yes, because you are a sleepyhead who is unable to be awake."

Arthur plopped back down.

"How the hell do you even put up with me."

When he next opened his eyes, Merlin was there looking right at him, smiling and leaning down.

"I have no idea," he whispered before kissing Arthur softly.

"Next year, next year will be better."

Merlin giggled.

"Sure, whatever you say."

They went to bed early that night and Arthur set his alarm to six o'clock. Just in case.

Luckily, he got up when his phone wanted him to. He went to their smallish kitchen and prepared a cup of horrible instant coffee for him and Merlin before entering the bedroom again.

"Merlin," he sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Merlin's hair softly while holding the cup of steaming hot coffee under his nose.

"Wake up, it's Christmas."

Merlin stirred slowly, blinking his eyes open.

"What time is it?" he asked groggily, before sitting up a bit and accepting the beverage.

"It's almost seven," Arthur smiled.

"Time to open the presents I'd say."

Merlin stared at Arthur for a long time, a private smile on his lips.

They got up and made their way to the living room.

Arthur made fire while Merlin started ripping wrapping paper.

Arthur watched him, feeling much more content and happy than he had the evening before.

He finally got his stereo.

The small smile stayed on Merlin's face all day long.

Just before falling asleep, Merlin whispered:

"This was the best Christmas morning I have ever had. I love you."

"I love you, too," Arthur whispered back, already making plans in his head to make the next Christmas morning better.


End file.
